Achievements
Overview The Global Agenda achievement system currently tracks the progression of Agents in both class-specific and mission-specific categories. Achievements are displayed in two general categories, each of which have their own specific achievements to complete. All of these can be found under the Achievements tab in your Agent's profile: *Mission Based: PvP, PvE, and AvA *and Class Based: Recon, Assault, Medic, and Robo Upon completing an achievement, a congratulatory message in chat is displayed (both in Team and Agency), the completed achievement is marked completed with the date, and players receive a badge related to the achievement. In addition, several achievements will also award apparel such as helmets for their completion. Notes * The current achievement system was released on September 21, 2010 as part of Patch 1.37. The original system was disabled in the Sandstorm update (Patch 1.3 http://hi-rez.custhelp.com/app/answers/detail/a_id/192) while the system was reworked. Most of the old achievements have been replaced, renamed, or expanded. PvE Achievements NOTE: THIS SECTION IS CURRENTLY OUT OF DATE AND WILL BE UPDATED TO REFLECT THE CHANGES OF PATCH 1.37 SHORTLY. PvE Achievements are organized by Security level Low Security Note that there are no more Low Security Missions anymore in versionn 1.5.1.0 Medium Security Note that there are no Medium Security Missions achievements in ersion 1.5.1.0 High Security * Complete 5'' High Security Missions - ''y Points - "No I in Team I" * Complete 10 High Security Missions - y Points - "No I in Team II" * Complete 10 High Security missions with the Challenge Bonus - y'' Points - "No I in Team III" Maximum Security * Complete ''5 Maximum Security Missions - y'' Points * Complete 10 Maximum Security Missions -y Points * Complete ''10 Maximum Security missions with the Challenge Bonus - y'' Points Ultra-Max Security * Complete ''5 Ultra-Max Security Missions - y'' Points * Complete 10 Ultra-Max Security Missions -y Points * Complete ''10 Ultra-Max Security missions with the Challenge Bonus - y'' Points PvP Achievements ''NOTE: THIS SECTION IS CURRENTLY OUT OF DATE AND WILL BE UPDATED TO REFLECT THE CHANGES OF PATCH 1.37 SHORTLY. Combat Rating *'Veteran - '''Earn a 3-Star combat rating in PvP. *Professional - Earn a 4-Star combat rating in PvP. * '''Best of the Best - '''Earn a 5-Star combat rating in PvP. * '''Like to Be Flexible - '''Earn a 3-Star combat rating as ''all four classes in PvP (rewards: Helm - PvP Advanced) * Got all the Skills - 'Earn a 4-Star combat rating as ''all four classes ''in PvP (rewards: Helm - PvP Elite) * '''Now I am the Master - '''Earn a 5-Star combat rating as ''all four classes ''in PvP (rewards: Helm - PvP Master) Breach * '''Easy as Sunday Morning: '''With all four classes, finish a round of Breach leading in at least one statistic. *Easy as You Go: With all four classes, finish a round of Breach leading in at least two statistics. *Easy as Pi: With all four classes, finish a round of Breach leading in at least three statistics. Scramble * Control * Demolition * Payload * Class-specific Achievements There are 13 class-based achievements, each divided into three parts. All four classes have the same achievements, but may only be completed as that specified class. PvP *'Easy as 1, 2, 3: Play as the specified class in a Breach (PvP) mission and finish the round leading the scoreboard in at least one statistic. For Parts 2 and 3, you will need to play the specified class and lead the scoreboard with at least two and three statistics, respectively. *'Push It Real Good:' Play as the specified class in a Payload (PvP) mission and finish the round leading the scoreboard in at least one statistic. For Parts 2 and 3, you will need to play the specified class and lead the scoreboard with at least two and three statistics, respectively. *Ramble On: Play as the specified class in a Scramble (PvP) mission and finish the round leading the scoreboard in at least one statistic. For Parts 2 and 3, you will need to play the specified class and lead the scoreboard with at least two and three statistics, respectively. *'Ticket Master': Play as the specified class in a Control (PvP) mission and finish the round leading the scoreboard in at least one statistic. For Parts 2 and 3, you will need to play the specified class and lead the scoreboard with at least two and three statistics, respectively. *Carpe Robot: Play as the specified class in a Demolition (PvP) mission and finish the round leading the scoreboard in at least one statistic. For Parts 2 and 3, you will need to play the specified class and lead the scoreboard with at least two and three statistics, respectively. Defense Raid *1.21 Kilobots: As the specified class, win a Defense Raid. For Parts 2 and 3, you will need to play as the specified class and win 10 and 50 Defense Raids, respectively. Solo PvE *One Step Ahead: As the specified class, win 5 Adept-difficulty PvE missions. For Parts 2 and 3, you will need to play as the specified class and win 10 missions. In addition, Part 3 also requires 10 missions won with a victory bonus. *One Way or Another: As the specified class, win 5 Advanced-difficulty PvE missions. For Parts 2 and 3, you will need to play as the specified class and win 10 missions. In addition, Part 3 also requires 10 missions won with a victory bonus. *The One and Only: As the specified class, win 5 Expert-difficulty PvE missions. For Parts 2 and 3, you will need to play as the specified class and win 10 missions. In addition, Part 3 also requires 10 missions won with a victory bonus. Category:Game Mechanics